Clay Banger (Grimsdale)
Clay Banger is a main character in Grimsdale, serving as the Tech Expert in the Fairview Justice Squad. During his time in the force, he became a suspect in Whip My Hair (Case #16 of Grimsdale). It was later on revealed that he was a spy for The New Olympians all along, called New Hephaestus in Kill Them When They’re Young (Case #49 of Grimsdale). He then appeared as a suspect in the murder of Julian Edward Ramis in Never Knew... (Case #57 of Grimsdale) Other than her appearances as who he is, he appeared disguise as Christophe Schnee as a suspect in the murder of Vanna Alabama in Root of Immortality (Case #55 of Grimsdale) Profile Events of Criminal Case All Boli Out He was first seen in the cutscenes which appeared before the events of the first chapter. While Diego was having a fight with Brock, they accidently pushed each other over him, Hasuro, and Sploder, leading them to get involved in the fight. For getting involved in the fight, he was sent to the principal office, alongside the other people who got themselves involved, and a girl named Yoyo Ip who was sent for getting laid. They were all punished by being locked up in the school building in night. After Alexei got murdered, he and his future teammates got expelled, because they were the top suspects, leading them to form the Fairview Justice Squad, where their top priority is to catch Alexei’s killer. He was later allowed back into the school along side his teammates after they successfully proven their innocence by arresting Brock. Acid Digestion After the killer was arrested, he asked to talk to the player, where he told them, that Hamad told everyone that his friend Julian, accidently killed his best-friend in the past. Which lead to Julian crying and running away, and Clay wants to comfort him, but couldn’t find him anywhere. After they found Julian, Clay tried to comfort him, but failed, leading him to confront Hamad, who denied everything. A Head Loss After the killer was revealed. Adrian asked the player and Clay to find tickets which he lost, for the GrimBadgers match which he and Ramona bought for Julian. After they found the tickets, they gave them to Julian, who was absolutely delighted and thanked is friends, and apologised for his recent attitude, he then realised he lost his lucky charm, which the player found and gave it back, where he thanked them again. Dead Bombshell Clay and the player went to check on Julian in his prison cell, to make sure if he needs anything from them. He told them that he lost a locket of him and his late father in the Biology Lab, while installing the bomb on Hamad’s glasses. After they found it, Julian thanked Clay and the victim, and gave Clay his lucky charm to remember him, and gave the player his beanie. Whip My Hair Clay became a suspect after Mia and Hamilton found his headphone case near the lake. When told of Adrian’s death he broke down to tears. He was talked to again, after the team found the message he sent to Adrian calling him a scammer. There he revealed Adrian set up a donation account which was meant to bail Julian out, which Clay also donated to himself. However, Clay came to know that the donation account Adrian set up was scam and the money was used to pay off Adrian’s personal needs. Root of Immortality Christophe became a suspect after his gym membership card was found. Christophe was shocked and saddened upon learning of his fiancée’s death, and told Mia and Hamilton that he knew it was a bad idea to coke to Old Valley and that Vanna and he came here to shoot a music video for her, giving the duo permission to investigate the film set. Christophe was spoken to again after a photo of his fiancée cheating on him with one of her best friends was found. Christophe revealed that after the paparazzi spread this photo, he became the laughing stock of Hollywood. He felt super humiliated and heartbroken, that he even thought of putting a hex on Vanna to make her suffer. When arresting Lily Chopra, she surprisingly revealed herself as Galinda. Christophe, Virginia and Tamra then came out, revealing that they were secretly Clay, Skye and Marisol all along. Never Knew... While recapping the case, Yoyo got a call from Cynthia, telling her that she caught a New Olympian at the armory. The New Olympian turned out to be Clay, who asked Mia, Bruno and Yoyo whether they brought food, but instead was stomped on his jewels by Bruno, making him fall down in tears. After Bruno left, Yoyo helped Clay up, and then kneed him to the jewels. Clay was spoken to again after Mia and Yoyo learned that Julian met with him to tell him a secret. Clay refused to share the secret with the duo saying that Galinda instructed him not to say a word, making Mia kick him in the jewels. The girls then left, leaving Clay cry in pain. Although the killer turned out to be Vicky, she refused to tell her motive making Bruno, Mia and Yoyo suspect there’s a correlation between what Clay told Julian and her motive. Mia, Bruno and Yoyo went to pay Clay a visit, where they talked to him about Vicky’s unknown motive and asked him whether he knew about it, where Clay smirked and revealed that he did, but if they wanted to learn more, they’ve got to find out by themselves. The trio decided to investigate the armory, where Cynthia caught Clay, and unlocked a surveillance camera they found there, which they gave to Rozetta to find a footage of Clay and Julian’s conversation...... Case Appearances *All Boli Out (Case #1 of Grimsdale) *Hook Me Up (Case #2 of Grimsdale) *Acid Digestion (Case #3 of Grimsdale) *A Head Loss (Case #4 of Grimsdale) *Ratsputin (Case #5 of Grimsdale) *Dead Bombshell (Case #6 of Grimsdale) *The Grim’s Butcher (Grimsdale edition) (Case #7 of Grimsdale) *Holy Shoot! (Case #8 of Grimsdale) *Life is Short (Case #9 of Grimsdale) *Work It Out! (Case #10 of Grimsdale) *Burn in Hell! (Case #11 of Grimsdale) *A Priceless End (Case #12 of Grimsdale) *Scare-Crowe (Case #13 of Grimsdale) *Anthem of Death (Case #14 of Grimsdale) *Overcooked (Case #15 of Grimsdale) *Whip My Hair (Case #16 of Grimsdale) *A Meltdown (Case #17 of Grimsdale) *Lust for Life (Case #18 of Grimsdale) *Ready? Set? KABOOM! (Case #19 of Grimsdale) *Under Her Pants (Case #20 of Grimsdale) *Waste of Energy (Case #21 of Grimsdale) *A Hoe Kills a Hoe (Case #22 of Grimsdale) *No Escape For Death (Case #23 of Grimsdale) *"Accidents" Can Happen (Case #24 of Grimsdale) *A Pain in the Arse (Case #25 of Grimsdale) *Life With No Money (Case #26 of Grimsdale) *Pierce My Neck (Case #27 of Grimsdale) *Cut me off your Life (Case #28 of Grimsdale) *Super Bowl (Case #29 of Grimsdale) *Man Down (Case #30 of Grimsdale) *Drown in the Outhouse (Case #31 of Grimsdale) *Spank Her Til’ Death (Case #32 of Grimsdale) *The Lake Monster (Case #33 of Grimsdale) *A Xerdan Death (Case #34 of Grimsdale) *A Fetish of Death (Case #35 of Grimsdale) *Kill Them When They’re Young (Case #36 of Grimsdale) *His Last Case (Case #49 of Grimsdale) *Root of Immortality (Case #55 of Grimsdale) *Never Knew... (Case #57 of Grimsdale)